Saudara Selamanya
by AquaRing
Summary: hanya kumpulan flashback Shinrei yang berusaha mengingat ingat kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan adiknya


**Title:** Saudara Selamanya

**Fandom:** Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Disclaimer:** aduh saya lupa yang buat… maaf om (siapapun anda), saya pinjem charanya dulu ya… ==v

**Warning:** Typos, maybe OOC, isinya flashback semua, hanya sekedar bahan tertawaan #duh, abal, fail, kelewat garing, etc, etc…

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe= **

.

.

.

"Shinrei…"

"Ya, Keikoku?"

"Kau bodoh ya?"

Ingin sekali kulempar muka datar si bodoh itu dengan benda apa saja didekatku. Atau menghajarnya sekalian dengan tanganku. Belum pernah aku punya adik semenybalkan dia. Meskipun memang dialah SATU-SATUNYA adikku.

"Shinrei…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Pinjem pe-er."

Kali ini hampir kulempar buku pe-er-ku tepat dimukanya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tak pernah punya kesempatan *bisa* melakukannya DX. Kenapa aku lemah terhadap wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan? Mungkin karena dia adikku… lagipula… kalau diingat-ingat…

.

.

.

**-flashback Shinrei 7 tahun, Hotaru 6 tahun-**

"Shinrei…" seorang anak ingusan berumur enam tahun berambut pirang dengan ekspresi muka menyebalkan tanpa ekspresi memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"…Kenapa rambutmu warnanya putih? Kau sudah tua ya? Haha" ketawa datarnya membuatku ingin—ralat, terobsesi untuk menghajarya. Sayangnya aku tak bisa. Soalnya dia ADIKKU yang super menyebalkan.

"Itu karena GEN. Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mempelajarinya. Tak ada gunanya kuajarkan padamu sekarang. Kau tak akan mengerti." Agak sungkan aku mengatakannya. Mengingat kami hanya saudara-setengah-darah.

"Aku juga nggak peduli kok." Mukanya masih tetap datar tanpa ekspresi tapi aku bisa menangkap keluhan dalam suaranya. Kalau memang nggak peduli, kenapa kau tanya? Dasar bodoh.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

**-end flashback-**

.

.

.

Ugh… mungkin bukan yang satu itu…

.

.

.

**-flashback lagi-**

Ujian Semester sedang berlangsung di SMP-ku. Dengan percaya diri kukerjakan soal-soal ujianku dengan mudah. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi memang aku tergolong murid yang cukup pintar.

"…Shinrei…"

"Hmm…?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata aku dipanggil oleh setan kecil berambut pirang panjang dikepang yang sering keluar-masuk kantor BK. Sayangnya setan kecil itu adalah adikku.

"Shinrei pinjem jawabanmu." Entah otak adikku itu terbakar atau apa. Atau mungkin dia tidak punya otak.

"Keikoku—"

"Aku Hotaru" sigh…

"Terserah. Untuk apa kau pinjam jawabanku? Pertama, kita tidak akrab. Kedua, kita tidak satu kelas. Ketiga, berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku kelas DELAPAN, dan kau kelas TUJUH!" aku tak percaya MENCERAMAHI adikku yang super bodoh itu di tengah-tengah UJIAN SEMESTER!

"Aku hanya ingin mencocokkan jawabanmu. Siapa tau salah." Alasan yang sama sekali nggak logis.

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu."

"Pelit."

"Keikoku, kau—"

"Aku Hotaru."

"Terserah."

"Shinrei." Satu bola kertas kecil mendarat dimejaku.

"Shinrei." Dua bola kertas.

"Shinrei." Oke, sudah cukup. Aku tak mau menunggu hingga mejaku tertimbun bola kertas.

"Apa?"

"Pinjem jawabanmu." Sigh. Aku tak pernah bermimpi punya adik sekolot dia.

"Keikoku, aku—"

"Tolong?" oh, tidak. Jangan tampang memelas itu lagi…

"…"

"Kita kan bersaudara." Kata-kata itu lagi! Kata-kata yang paling tidak bisa aku tolak!

"Baiklah Keikoku—"

"Aku Hotaru"

"… Lagipula aku sudah selesai. Jangan macam-macam dengan jawabanku, jangan di coret-coret, jangan diganti, jangan dikotori, jangan dipinjamkan ke orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku, jangan ada gambar, dan yang paling penting JANGAN DIROBEK! Mengerti?"

"Oke." Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah datarnya. Aku ragu dia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak.

"Baiklah, waktu ujian selesai. Silahkan kumpulkan lembar jawab kalian kedepan." Suara guru pengawas bagai petir ditengah padang gurun. Tentu saja aku panik setengah mati.

"Keikoku!"

"Aku Hotaru"

"Terserah! Mana lembar jawabku!" aku membentak adik sematawayangku sambil menarik lembar jawabku dari tangannya.

Lembar jawaban itu utuh. Tidak robek sedikitpun. Dan sepertinya tidak dipinjamkan ke orang lain. Tapi…

Di sana sini ada gambar anak kucing berkeliaran. Gambar bunga. Gambar anak ayam yang kurang lebih mirip si pembuatnya… Bahkan komik pendek nyempil di pojokan lembar jawabanku (isinya Shinrei dan Hotaru lagi berantem dan akhirnya Shinrei kalah dibakar Hotaru) dan banyak coretan serta jawaban yang diganti. Bagaimana nasibku nanti? T.T

"KEIKOKU!"

"Aku Hotaru"

"Kubunuh kau!" atau tidak. Lembar jawabanku keburu diambil guru pengawas. Mati aku. T.T

Si bodoh Keikoku malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku.

**-end dulu ah…-**

.

.

.

Keanpa… ah, padahal waktu itu ulangan mata pelajaran yang paling kusukai. Mana aku nge-fans sama gurunya =/=. Fubuki-sensei kan keren.

Tapi syukurlah dia BENAR-BENAR mengoreksi jawabanku. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna untuk mata pelajaran itu. Untungnya lagi, sepertinya Fubuki-sensei tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan 'gambar cakar ayam' Keikoku. Tapi aku tetap dapat komentar "kau tidak perlu terlalu mengapresiasikan kecintaanmu terhadap biologi, Shinrei." Dari Fubuki-sensei. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih… -.-

Ah, mungkin ada kenangan yang lebih baik lagi…

.

.

.

**-flashback *ketiga kalinya*-**

Setelah ulangan semester selesai, aku memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur ke Osaka ^_^

"Shinrei, pinjem handuk."

Yah, beginilah. Kemanapun aku pergi, kenapa si tengil ini tetap ngikut? Nasib… Nasib… -_-a

Sekarang aku dan si pirang yang rambutnya sudah kupotong paksa sedang mampir ke pemandian air panas di daerah terbuka di Osaka. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku membawa serta si tengil, alasannya adalah untuk menghindari kehancuran rumah dan atas saran Fubuki-sensei.

Tempat ini cukup menyenangkan. Pemandian air panasnya masih alami. Banyak pohon-pohonan dan semak-semak pembatas antar kolam air panas cukup tinggi. Cukup lah agar aku nggak liat si bodoh itu atau diganggunya selama menikmati air panas.

"Hah? Harusnya kan kau bawa sendiri!" mau tidak mauku lemparkan handukku satu-satunya ke muka adikku yang masih pakai baju mandi bergambar anak bebek di pinggirannya (entah dia dapat dari mana). Untungnya aku sudah nyemplung ke kolam air panas… -.- *author mimisan*

"Sepertinya aku lupa bawa." Jawabnya datar.

Kulemparkan handuk yang tadi kupakai kemari (aku nggak pakai baju mandi. Lagian kan ini ruangan khusus cowok). Sudah, aku tidak (mau) peduli lagi. Mau dia nantinya juga gak bawa sabun kek, gak bawa shampoo kek, gak bawa baju ganti kek, tewas tenggelam di onsen kek, bukan urusanku. Pokoknya aku mau menikmati air panasnya dengan tenang!

-lama kemudian…-

Ternyata aku ketiduran saat sedang berendam. Tau-tau hari sudah sore. Saat aku hendak keluar dari kolam air panas, aku menyadari sesuatu… handukku, pelindung tubuh satu-satunya masih dibawa si-kuning-muka-datar itu!

Aku celingukan mencari sosok adikku, yang tak kutemukan dimanapun. Akhirnya, aku malah menemukan secarik kertas tergeletak tak bernyawa(?) di pinggiran kolam air panasku. Penasaran, kubaca tulisan cakar ayam yang sudah agak luntur diatas kertas mengenaskan itu. Susah juga membacanya mengingat kertas itu luntur.

'Baka aniki. Tadi aku sudah membangunkanmu. Tapi kau malah tidur kayak kebo. Yasudah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Jadi aku membantumu. Handukmu aku bawa pulang sekalian.

-Hotaru -_-v'

…apa ini? Gak salah baca nih? Jadi, bagaimana nasibku nantiii! QAQ

**-end of 3rd flashback-**

.

.

.

ASTAGA! Lupakan semua omonganku yang tadi! Mungkin aku memang nggak ditakdirkan memiliki adik yang baik budi, smart, rajin menabung, imut(?) dan penurut. Mungkin sudah nasibku selalu diinjak-injak adikku yang kata orang super brilian tapi nyatanya agak sarap! Untungnya saat insiden onsen itu aku bisa kembali dengan selamat! Tapi toh setelahnya aku tetap tidak tega memarahi Keikoku karena sebenarnya niatnya baik.

Mungkin sekali-sekali aku harus meluangkan waktuku untuk latihan mengutuk orang. Jadi, aku nggak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menghujamkan pisau, jarum, atau apapun itu karena yang ku siksa itu toh boneka voodoo.

Oke, lupakan niat bejatku tadi. Jelek-jelek dan bego-bego begitu toh dia tetap adikku. Aku sudah kenal dia mulai dari ingusnya masih meler kemana-mana sampai sekarang dia jadi cowok populer (meski aku ragu dia sadar atau tidak). Hanya satu hal yang aku ingin dia sadari suatu hari nanti. Bahwa dia memiliki seorang kakak (meski bukan kakak kandung) yang cakep, pintar, multi talent dan sayang padanya.

**=Tamat=**

**A/N:** Wuih… pembukaannya jelek banget ya? *kicked* maaf karena saya ikut (ikutan) nulis di fandom ini… saya sadar tulisan saya jelek sejelek orangnya, tapi toh saya hanya ingin saja #meh, gak niat

Saya memilih mereka berdua karena saya juga merasakan punya adik yang mirip-mirip Hotaru. Saya tau perasaanmu, Shinrei-kun… =_=v

Oya, karena rumor tentang banyaknya perubahan di ffn, saya sarankan anda sekalian menggunakan versi Mobile.

Every review allowed (Including flame) Thanks.


End file.
